


Rules Don't Stop Me (v.2)

by blueabsinthe



Series: Rules Don't Stop [2]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie surveys each of the raindrops, and she thinks how much simpler it would all be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Don't Stop Me (v.2)

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the second of a three part challenge at the LJ community: writerverse, where we had to take the 100 word (give or take 5 words) written in the first part and expand it to 250 words (give or take 10+ words). We were not allowed to change the beginning or ending, just add more 'meat' to the middle. Title from a song by We Are Scientists.

New York's streets always look beautiful when it rains. Long rivulets of rain make their way down the window. And, in a bedroom, in a typical New York high-rise apartment, Connie Rubirosa stares out the window with a heavy heart. 

She is usually the first to wake, and if she was honest, she liked the few extra moments of silence. Connie spends those moments counting the seconds, and the minutes. 

On the days when it rains, she likes to count the raindrops. 

Take today for instance. She has counted each drop as it hit the window, watching and listening as it trickled down and away. Connie surveys each of the raindrops, and she thinks how much simpler it would all be. How much easier it would be if all her troubles washed away as easily as the rain that fell. 

Beside her Mike sleeps soundly. His breathing steady, and warm against the bare skin of her back. Connie thinks she should leave. It's what she is good at. Leaving that is. 

She feels the bed shift, and feels Mike's warmth next to her. She grapples desperately with wanting to move away, and staying in his arms. 

Connie knows they _just fit_. It's a terrifying, yet exciting thought.

"Connie." His sleep-tinged voice tickles the hair on the back of her neck.

She turns over, presses her lips to his forehead. 

Leaving can wait. For now.


End file.
